Fallen Angel
by FallenDarknessAngel
Summary: Angel is the little sis from Speed, She's kind hearted. In the begin Angel is in love with Lash , later on is attracted to Zach , Zach has much more in him then he thinks. Bud why is Warren Peace so protective of her he has a interesting part later on
1. Chapter 1 : Getting ready for First day

Sky high story , Lash / Zach love story.

_In this story Lash and Speed are in they second year , Speed is your brother , and they things in homecoming have still not accrue also Gwen is in her last year__ Peace is in same year as you (have something planed with him what I wont say yet.)_

The Fallen angel's Light Angel.

Angel get up , its your first day of Sky High , come on , wake up sleepy head!! Your brother yell.

Hmm ,what Speed since when do you care about coming on time, you ask your brother.

Since its your first day and I cant wait till my dearest little sister joins my school , even if you dislike to bully sidekicks I do want you to hang out with Lash and me .

Thanks Speed, You're a great brother , you say and stand up and going to take a shower , when you get out of they shower already in your cloths , Speed had put your stuff in your bag , and you where confused , yea your brother was nice to you bud he wasn't that nice.

Um Speed what's wrong , your extremely nice at the moment, you ask him.

I'm only nice to you today, and Lash will come by to , to say you good luck sis, and I know you love him, so that's why I ask if he would come with me today to school, Speed says.

I do not love him , you say in defend.

O come on its obvious I wonder why Lash don't see that, Speed says.

You dinned tell Lash , you ask.

Dinned tell me what, A voice from your window says.

There lash was sitting in your window frame.

Hey Buddy , I asked you because I wanted you to wish good luck to Angel on her first day on Sky High , and I dinned told you that when I asked you to come to my house.

Ah ,I see well Good luck Angel, you know you can hang out with us , if you want to bully or not , Lash says winking at you.

Thanks Lash , Speed said they same , you say.

You know what sis I get you something nice to eat , Speed says and ran off.

O yea, Angel if a bully is hurting you please tell us , we will show them Hell , Lash said with a cute smile.

Thanks Lash , you say when you guys where walking down stairs waiting for Speed to come back.

Speed came back in 5 Min , with a bag from they MacDonald's , Here I got you a hamburger and some France frays , and for you mate a big Mac , Speed says while giving they said food to they right persons.

Two buses came , seeming there second years and your just first year you have two differed busses.

Well see ye on school sis , Speed says.

Till then Angel , Lash says


	2. Chapter 2 : The Bus ride

Fallen Angel part 2 .

When you walked in the bus , you found a empty seat next to a white haired boy.

Heeya , names Zach , what's yours , he ask.

Angel , nice too meet you , you say more is a ask.

Yea, always nice to meet new people , he says.

You guys talk a lot to each other , and became friends , Zach just started to ask about your power when the bus stops and a boy and a girl walked in.

"Is this the bus to sky high " The boy asks.

"Shus guess you do want al the villains around the neighbourhood to know where here " The bus driver says after closing the door.

"No no Sorry " The boy says.

"What's you name Freshman " the bus driver asks the boy.

"Will Stronghold" The boy says.

"*_gulp*_The son of the commander and jetstreem "

"Everyone listen up , this is Will Stronghold the son of the commander and jetstreem , I'm Ron Wilson if there is anything I can do for you to make your journey more comfortable please tell " The buss driver says.

After Zach said hi to Will and Lyla , they took the seat on the other side of yours.

"So how was your summer " Will asks Zach.

That's where you dosed off , till you hear Zach say "And BAM!! "

You kind of where like wtf are you talking about.

"That's great so what is it " Will asks Zach.

"You got to wait and see , like everybody else , Bud its awesome mate " Zach says.

Will looks at Zach like "_yea right_".

"Common its not like you are going power up in front of us " Zach says in defence.

Then the buss stops way to fast.

"Sorry" Ron Wilson says.

"That's everyone " and takes some badges of his shirt and changes hit cap and says " Next stop Sky High"

Suddenly you all where tide up like you where going in a roller coaster .

And the buss drives off a cliff , You all scream.

Then all of the sudden the buss Started to fly , and Ron Wilson says "Freshman".

You landed on the School ground kind of hard , " One advise don't miss the buss cause they buss waits for no one except for you Will Stronghold " Ron Wilson says.

When you walked out of the buss , you looked in awe at the school and the teenagers with all differed kind of powers.


	3. Chapter 3 : School tour

Fallen Angel part 3

When walking over to the school building , you saw two girls fly down , a boy with laser beam eyes and a girl with freezing powers , and then you saw a cheerlead team which you found out later was only just one girl that copied her self.

Then al of a sudden something rounded you guys up , ( _you knew it was Speed so you werend freaked out , seeming you figured he would pull a prank on the other freshman's ) ._

"Hey Freshman's your attention please " Speed says while Lash landed next to him.

"Uh , I'm Lash this is Speed , and as the repressive of the Sky High welcoming committee " Says Lash ."We be happy to collect the 15 dollar new students fee " Speed Finish for him , while lash stretches his arm out to a nerdy looking person .

"Um ,There was nothing about a new students fee in the handbook " The nerdy looking person says.

"Oke guys , very funny ill take over from here " A girl says.

"I'm Gwen Grayson and I'm your student presented " The girl named Gwen says.

"Hey sis want a not to boring tour of us " Your brother smirked at you.

"Um sure , if I get on time where I should be " You say.

"Of course will be there before the do , now lets give you a tour then huh " Lash says to you.

"So now you know where everything is " Speed says , " If not do not hesitate to ask one of us again " Lash added.

"Thanks , ah there the rest " You say when you saw Gwen walking with the other freshman's.

"Why was she with you guys, she should have been in the tour I was just giving the other new students " Gwen asks Lash and Speed.

"Well I just thought she rather liked to have a tour from someone she knows shes a little shy sometimes, right sis "Speed says.

"Yea , the where just being nice the showed me the hole school " You say with a smile .

"hmm well oke , " She says.

Then you walked with the rest into a giant gym room.

Hey ,were where you , I missed you on the tour, Zach said.

You where about to answer when some kind of meteorite flow past you guys.

"Good morning everyone I'm Principal Powers , on behave of al the vac Toni and staff , Welcome to Sky High " She said after turning into a human again.

"Yeah " Zach says while clapping his hands.

Then the Principal looks weird at Zach and continues with talking.

"In a few moments you will go trough power placement and your own hero journey will begin" She says and finish it with " For now Good deeds and good luck , let the adventure begin " "Comets Away "she yells after it and turn into the meteorite again.

_**Next chapter will go about power placements.**_


	4. Chapter 4 : Power Placements

Fallen Angel: part 3

Some guy suddenly appears in the middle of the gym on a platform.

"I'm Coach Boomer, you may know me as Sonic Boom, you may not", the man says.

"Oke , you will get up here once I call you ,and you will power up for me , and yes you will do so in front of you entire class , every year there a some kids as I like to call them wiener babies who wine about their placement , My word is law , my judgement is final , so are we clear , I said ARE WE CLEAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!"

"Oke so first of is mhmm you what's your name," Boomer says to a nerdy kid.

"Llllarry" the kid stutters.

"Little Larry, so what's your power", they coach asks.

The kid powers up into a stone looking monster , surprising the coach and the coach says "Car" and pushes a button and a car falls out of nowhere , and the kid catch it , "Big Larry , hero" the coach says.

Then Zach says, "oke so he's good, but I'm better "and walks on the platform.

"Did I say your next "coach said.

"The name is Zach try not to drop your clipboard "Zach says.

"Any day now superstar" the coach says.

"I'm doing it now" Zach says.

"Doing what" the coach asks.

"I'm glowing" "I don't think so" "well it's better to see in dark places , so maybe we could turn out the light , or you could cup your hands around your eyes and look real closely " "Sidekick" "aw are you sure you don't wane" "SIDECICKK" and Zach flews against the wall from the blast of the scream.

"Mhmm oke next up Red kid" The coach says and points to you_. (Seeming you wear black and red clothing_)

You get up the platform, "I'm Angel and I control metal, I also have telepathic abilities and telekinesis bud those are hard to control "You say.

"mhm well you here to learn to control you're powers , metal huh , oke Car" The coach says and a car falls again out of nowhere.

You concentrated and the car flew above you , you places it to the ground .

"Hero" The coach says being impressed that you just stopped a car from crushing you and placed it on the ground without you touching it.

Then some other people were placed, a girl that turned in a guinea‐pig, the nerdy guy that turned in a poodle of slime , a cheerleader girl that turned in a ball , became sidekicks .

A boy that had extra arms, and a boy that changed into the coach, and a boy that had toxic spit , became hero's.

"Angry boy lets go "and a boy who looks really angry walks up the platform.

"What is your name and your power "the coach asks.

"Warren Peace "the boy says wile flames appear on around his hands.

"Hero" Coach says approving.

"Flower kid you're up "Coach says, "Bud I believe in only using my powers when the situation demands it "The girl says.

"Well you're in luck, this is the situation and I demand it " coach says "Bud to participate in such manner would be " bud she got cut off by the coach , "so let me get this clear you do not want to show your power " the coach asks. "Well its way more difficulty then that "she's says "Sidekick, oke well go on after lunch break starting with you ", the coach says well pointing to Zach's friend.

**_Next chapter will be Lunch break._**


	5. Chapter 5 : Lunch Break

Fallen Angel : part 5

When you walked into the Cafeteria you got yourself a Hero sandwich and a Chocolate milk and a apple .

You walked behind Zach and his friends not paying much attention to them , you were to busy looking for your brother.

Zach suddenly started talking to no one in particular . "_That's not cool , I'm telling you Boomer is going to regret making me a Sidekick , Alright someday it be dark and he will be all alone walking to his car and drops his keys , and I won't glow to help him find them_".

Suddenly Coach Boomer stood up from his seat and asked Zach : "_You got a problem with me?_ " "_No_" Zach Answers "_No what?" _Coach asks_ "No Sirr , No sir !" _Zach says looking around at his friends , and you just roll your eyes at his behavior.

Then Coach Boomer appeared to be the Shape shifter guy , And he says "_Just messing with you Sidekick_" "_You're not suppose to use your powers outside of the school gym _" The nerdy guy , Ethan said.

Again you rolled your eyes at that , thinking **"Ugh, as if everyone is holding on to the rules , is that guy a walking Library ? " **your thoughts were interrupted when your food tray suddenly got stolen from you, and two long striped arms warped around you and pulled you to the source of them.

"_Hey there Angel , why don't you sit with us " _Lash says smirking at you.

Apparently Lash was the one that pulled you to him , and Speed was the one steeling your food tray , which was now in front of you on the cafeteria table.

"_Heey guys_ " you say smiling at them.

"_So Hero or Sidekick sis_ " Speed said bluntly.

You taught it would be fun to joke around a bit with them so you hung your head down tried to look sad , and with a sad voice you said "_He made me a sidekick" _you fake sniffed like you were starting to cry.

Their faces showed disbelieve , Then anger , then somewhat concern and then disbelieve again, and it made you giggle which you cursed yourself for.

"_Very funny , you are joking with us right " _ Lash says with a stern look.

"_Well yes , you should have seen your faces , hilarious " _You say giggling like a little girl.

"_Ha-ha , so you're a Hero then right " _ Speed says a little annoyed at his giggling sister trying to confirm If he understand it correctly.

"_Of course , it's not like Magnetism manipulation is as useless as melting_ " you say rather proud.

"_Speed do you hear what I hear, I think your little sis might be up for some bulling sidekicks " _Lash says with a big grin on his face.

"_Uh what_" you say wondering how he suddenly came up with that.

"_Well you made fun of their powers , it's a start , why not putting the lad a bit higher , come on bulling with us _" Lash asks you with pleading eyes , somehow you just couldend refuse , "**Maybe it was because the grin he was holding was so hot , and the sparkling in his eyes where too cute for words o and his hair just" **,you shock yourself awake from your rambling thoughts and just smiled at him.

"_Um yea I did and I don't mind helping with giving them names and all , but I'm not sure about shoving them into a looker " _you say to them .

"_it's a start , just hang around us in between class hours and lunch breaks , and maybe you start liking the shoving part too , just tell us when you want to help " _ Speed says proudly at his sis.

"**Mhm guess I do have a influence on her , I'm so proud that she will hang around when we bully the sidekicks , it's a great start naming them bad names " **Speed taught.

"_All right , you guys won't be mad if I suddenly decide not to be part of it anymore if I don't like it "_ You ask pleading the wont mind.

"_Of course not , but then again you probably will like it anyhow , your related to me " _Speed says to you with a smile just as big as Lash's is.

You tree giggled on that comment .

"**I rarely see my brother smile like that he must be really proud , and I don't remember seeing Lash ever smiling like that , I guess I better just make them happy and go around with them , and speed is right I'm his little sis and usually we have lots of things in common , and I do like to have this brother sis experience , and of course being around Lash all the time surely a great plus point . **" you taught and smiled with them**.**

"_So shall we walk you back to power placement_ " Lash says grinning like he was thinking of something funny .

"_Thanks , but you don't have too " _ you say.

"_Nonsense come on , we have some pain to deliver to the sidekicks before you head back " _ Lash says giggling like a hyena would at his pry.

You tree walked true the school halls , and you saw Ethan walk into the boys bathroom .

"_Heey speed , see that nerdy looking guy walking into the bathroom there, he's the one that melts like a ice-cream in the sun, ow and he's like a walking rulebook " _ You say too speed and lash giggling a bit at your comment .

"Well well , What do you say Speed let's give this popsicle a swirly " Lash says laughing like a hyena .

"Right at ya man " Speed answers and runs with super speed into the bathroom , probably grapping the boy right now.

"_I, guess I wait here Lash , I'm not going into the guys bathroom , hope you don't mind" _You say shy_._

"_Course not , wait here , I'll be back soon, o and you probably get a funny side anyhow , it's not like he be able to dry himself , just use your imagination " _Lash winks too you , before walking in as well, to help his friend.

"_Hi Angel , where were you suddenly at lunch_ " You hear someone say , you look up to see it was Will Stronghold.

"_ow um , my brother and his friend ask me to sit with them , could end refuse , sorry for not saying anything _" you say giving a fake smile at him.

"_Ah understanding , anyhow I have to use the restroom , see you later Angel_ " He says as he walked in the boys restroom.

Then Ethan runs out of the bathroom completely wet ,and had some toilet paper sticking to his cloths and bag the look made you giggle and lucky for you he was to embarrassed to even notice you , when he ran off somewhere.

Then Speed came out followed by Lash , Lash laughing evilly.

"_That looked funny, the guy dinned even notice me giggling at him , that's how embarrassed he was_ " You say smiling at them.

"_look she likes it , knew there was hope for you left_ " Speed says with a grin and puts his arm around you.

They walked you back to power placement .

"_We'll see you later Angel , we got some more sidekicks to push around , I cant wait to hear about all the new sidekicks we can pick on , you will tell us after school at your house right " _Lash says winking.

"_As long as you bring a movie to watch after_ " you say with a smile , Lash usually came over after school , to hang out with speed ,and sometimes he would bring a movie and then ask if you where interested to watch with them.

"_See you on the bus then then " _Lash says , and gave you a kiss on your cheek before walking off giggling like a hyena .

"**Woow he just kissed me , well on my cheek that is but still , can't help but feel so happy , I don't think keep hurting sidekicks is good , but if Lash reacts like that when I do , I just have to stand by their side , even if it's just to make them happy , as long as it don't make me to unhappy with myself**" You taught when you walked in to the gym.

_**Next part will be Part 2 of Power placement.**_

_**Also I'm thinking about forgetting about the Zach love part and just make it a Lash love story ,I just can't get inspiration on that , I do not mind giving him a bigger power later on (got tons of ideas of how he will be earning those) please let me know what you think.**_


End file.
